death isnt something you can easily win
by MutariHunter
Summary: Summer Red isn't your average fourteen year old. he is diagnosed with schizophrenia at the age of seven. he has been locked away for most of his life. one day things take a turn for the worst. not being able to cope with murder and loss he takes his own life. but something else happens instead. since only worthy can be accepted into the dead he is sent to a world of titans.


I sat staring out the window on the bus. My ear buds were in playing loud mash ups. The heat was beating down on the yellow bus. I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. As I turned to look over my shoulder my nose came into contact with a fist. My head bounced against the seat in front of me. My ear buds came out landing on the bus floor. I slouched covering my bleeding nose. I heard the sound of crushed ear buds and phone. I gave a soft gasp as I was snatched by my collar and lifted to meet a smug face. I cringed noticing who had attacked me. Justin Brook popular football player, and one guy in the entire high school to sleep with every female…including the staff.

"Whats it feel like ya freak to be back in reality?" he snickered. I struggled from his grasp, which only earned another punch in the face. "Ha what no.. 'Mommy save me!'" he mocked. I gritted my teeth and bit his hand. He yelped and loosened his hold on me. I fell on my back. The bus _finally_ stopped. Everyone was dead silent now. Mrs. Peterson got up and stood in front of the bus.

"What in the devil's name is going on?!" before I could reply Justin spoke.

"He bit my thumb off!" Justin cried holding his bloody hand. Had I bitten him that bad? Mrs. Peterson glared down at me. She reached forward yanking on my arm and hauled me off the bus. She threw me to the floor and got back in. I watched as the doors closed and the bus took off. I sighed getting up and walked all the way back home.

I walked through the door. It was already 7 oclock since the bus left me off pretty far from my neighborhood. My parents rushed over grabbing me and yelling, demanding to know where I was. I told them about what happened on the bus. My father scowled.

"You little shit! If you weren't mental you wouldn't be in this situation!" he yelled at me. I glared up at him.

"I'm not mental you bastard!" my father knocked me to the ground. My mother tried rushing to my side, but was too knocked down by the man. "You BASTARD!" I got up and charged. I finally got on top of him. Though it wasn't my father there..but a monster. I screamed getting off and ran to the draw in the living room table. I grabbed the gun that layed there neatly. The monster came at me with a terrifying grin on its face. Screaming I raised the gun and fired. The monster collapsed to the ground in a heap. I gasped remembering my mother. I raced back to the hallway. I knelt beside her when I noticed. When my father pushed her away she lost balance and hit her head against the shoe rack. Her skin was cold and pale. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

I slumped my way up the stairs to my parents' bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet. There layed a razor. How convenient huh..i grabbed it. I started the tub letting it fill up with water. I stared at my reflection. Blazing red hair, and golden eyes. My skin was pale and face was a mess. Once the tub was filled to the brim I rested the razor against my wrist. I began to cut over and over again. Once I had about like 22 cuts I dipped my arm into the water filled tub. The translucent water instantly turned red. My vision became hazy. Finally..no more dad to fear, mother to miss, bullies, or ghosts to deal with. I smiled as the world around me began to fade.

Eren's POV

I watched as he fell from the sky. Being in my titan form I was able to catch him from death. No one was around at the moment. I layed him on the grass, and escaped from my titan body. I raced over to him checking his heart rate. I also checked for injuries. He had a broken nose, black eye, and strange marks on his right wrist and middle arm. He had unusually deep red hair. Though to put it simply he looked like shit. I scratched the back of my neck trying to figure out the situation. Just then I heard a gasp. I met golden eyes.

 **AN: so whatchya think good huh…yeah I know im thee best in the business. Any whosabalooza im officially done with my third week of freshmen year in high school. I feel like shit but whatever.**


End file.
